How to rock : new year,new people ,new fellings
by Gggrocker
Summary: So this is my first fanfic New year in brewster and new peopple cole stevie's brother and liv molly's cousin and new perf its a major zevie storie it will have grelson maybe kavin and it will have pairing between liv and cole Story betther than summary rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Author's note So this is my first fanfiction and its going to be a zevie one ok it will have other pairins but majorly zevie. I am tiping this on my cell phone so sirry for erros) STEVIE'S POV "BEEEP" i was awaken by the sound of my alarm clock. New school year a lot of people think that's awful but i'm having a good felling about this year. I was so excited i haven't seen the band the whole vocation since i was treveling with my family the whole time. I can't wait to see my friends especialy Zander , i don't know why but i've started thinking about him during the vocantion and now i can't stop it might be a crush but i'll get over it. "Good morning Stevie, how is my favorit sister doing" asked my little brother Cole "i'm good and i'm you're only sister"i said sarcasticly answaring him. He was probably just excited as i am becouse this is going to be his first year on Brewster high. He is a little genyus , he has skipped 2 grades and this year he was going to be my class mate. "So are you excited for you're first day?" I asked him. "Yeah just i little nervous i mean i only know you and Zander sooo" he answared with a weird tone on his voice " what do you mean you know Kacey,Kevin and Nelson" i said to him while he sits on my bad " No , i met them i don't know them it's realy diferent" as he said while i was picking my clothes and my towel to take a shower " ok then good luke "i said as i walked out of the room. COLE'S POV I was walking down stairs to eat brakfast should i ask Stevie to join Gavity 5 i mean i know how to play a few instruments and i don't sing that bed i could sing background wel i don't know. I reach the kitchen to see no one. My mom alredy left for work , my brother Keith and my brother Matt are in college and my brother Jay is sleepin since he is a bit dumb. I eat my breakfast and wait for Stevie to finish her shower. I didn't have to wait a lot since Stevie isnt a girl that tries that hard so as she take a toast we walk outside to wait for Zander since he was going to give us a ride. STEVIE'S POV As we wait for Zander my toghts are interuped by my brother asking "soooo i was thinking, since i know how to play a few instruments and i'm not that bed of i singer could Gavity 5 become Gravity 6" i was kind of waiting for him to ask that then i answer" well i don't decidewe need to have a band meting to decide ,but thats ok for me" i answer him "realy thanks sis" he sais. I hear a car honk and i see Zander's car so i rush to get in i'm so excited it's going to be a great year. (Thanks for reading. I will probably update once a week so please revew and let me know if you like it thanks bie) 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

(Hey guys i'm back i was kind of waiting for a revew but it has been a long time and i don't realy know if anyone is reading but if there is let me know what u think ok. Oh picture cole like dustin(Paul Butcher ) from zoey 101 when he was on the show and liv like katie ( Ciara Bravo ) from btr)

Zander's POV.

I was driving up to Stevie's house to pick her up like i normaly do , i can't wait to see her , i mean i realy miss her becuse i havent seen her in a long time and a day isn't the same without Stevie, oh and she said she has a surprise.

As i find myself infront of her house i honk the car and wait for her. As she was getting out my heart started betting faster she looked beautyfull ... WHAT AM I SAYING! she is my best friend.

She was wearing a ocean blue tank top , blue skinny jeans , black combat boots ,a white beannie and a ocean blue flanel shirt that i gave her so it was a little bit big couse it was mine

As she walks out of her house i realise that she was not alone she was followed by her brother Cole. He was wearing a pair of black jeans,a yellow V-neck, a green zipped hoodie, a pair of black all star and a yellow beanie followed by his green glasses.

"What's up baby "i say to Stevie "hey dude" i say to Cole as they walk into my car. "Hi" "hello" they both say. "So here is my surprise Cole. He has skipped a cupple of grades so he is our classmate now"she says "yeah it's gonna be great and thanks for giving me a ride by the way"he says "no need to thank me". As soon as i start to drive Cole put's his headphones on and starts to hear musics on his cell

"So how was the trip" i ask Stevie. "It was great i loved Brazil but i've missed you ... and the rest of the band". "I missed you to" i say. "So i have something for you" as i say i take two cups of cofee. "Thanks" she sais as she kisses my cheeck.

"Oh get a room" Cole sais from the back sit ,i even forgot that he was here and i can't help to blush a bit by the comment. So Stevie starts the radio and we drive of to school

Stevie's POV

"Get a room" as my brother says , i feel the heat coming up throught my cheecks so i turn on the radio and start singing before Zander can see that i've had blushed.

As closer we get from school as more nervous i get. I can't wait to see Kacey,Kevin and Nelson. We get out of his car and start walking to the bandroom and Zander puts his arm around me thats just how we do for most of the people is weird but betwen us personal space never ment anything.

"So Cole are you excited to your first day" Zander asks my brother. "Yeah it's gonna be great, i'm not excited about one thing. THE PERS, Stevie told me that they can be really onowhing""they are hot though". WHAT Zander thinks they are hot ... I mean why am i angry. "Hey Steviekins are you ok you look angry"Zander asks me"yeah i'm fine"

We walk into school and the first thing we do is go to the band room. As we walk down the halls a few people are giving me and Zander a weird look like usualy becouse they don't get that a boy and a girl can be friends like us

As we start geting closer to the bandroom we start hearing Nelson and Kevin screaming some things about furyous peogeons. "Hey Stevie i know that i'm new here but is it normal they scream like that" Cole asks me " yeah in gravity 5 we are like that " "specealy Kevin and Nelson" Zander says. "Since you broght gravity 5 up , i was thinking can i get in"my brother asks me" i told you alredy we need to discuss that the hole band""you want to get in the band i didn't know that"Zander says "yeah i do want to since i know how to play i few instruments and i think i can sing a bit" " realy witch instruments" Zander asks him " the bass, guitar,violin,cello,banjo,keybord, piano and the ukelele". "Wow for me you're alredy in"

"Furyous peogens space is the best" "No furyous peogens at the beach is WAY better" "Yea only in your DREAMS"i hear Nelson say that last part. "Hey guys how long"i say that to the 2 arguiing boys "STEVIE" they yell and come running to hug me. "I'm here to no need to greet me" Zander says that with fake sadness. "C'mon we didn't see her the hole vocation"Kevin say that "and we saw you yesterday"Nelson says

Nelson's POV

As Stevie and Zander walk into the bandroom they're followed by a boy he looked like he was 13 or so. "Hey guys whos that behind you " Kevin asks " you don't remmember him , he is Steves brother he skipped a few grades he is our classmate he is kinda of a genyus" Zander says. "Oh Cole isn't it ,"i ask "yeah""do you play any instrum" "STEVIE HEY" i'm interuped by Kacey comming in and hugging Stevie. "Hey Kacey"Stevie says in respond"hi to you Kacey"me, Kevin and Zander say"oh yeah hi" she says

"Continuing do you play any instruments?" I ask cole "yeah a fyu""for me you are in the band"me and Kevin say in yhe same time. "Cole hi remmenber me Kacey do you want to be in the band"as Kacey says that last part Cole start nodding and now it's official we are Gravity 6. After that we all go to our first class History

Cole's POV

As we are waiting our history teacher some girls dressed matching go to the front of the room. "Thoose are the perfs"Kacey says. My thoghts are interruped by what i think is the most beautyfull girl i've seen in my entire life. "Hello as you all remmember me Molly Garfunkel the leader of the perfs have something to say" she is standing besides a blonde girl whos waving to Nelson she must be Grace, Stevie told me about her that Nelson is so in love with her.

"The main perfs are now a trio again met the perf ,she is 13 years old ,she is a little genyus and my cousin Liv"Molly says "Yeah and now Gravity 5 is Gravity 6 and our new member is also 13 and he is also a genyous and he is Stevie's little brrother Cole"Kacey says almost screaming at Molly.

"What sup my little zit poppers" our tally weird teacher says enterring the classroom.

(Here you go sorry for the sppeling ishues and don't forget to revew bye)


End file.
